School Season A CAMP PHOENIX STORY
by Captain T-Rex
Summary: The school season is a hard time for some and a good time for others. Being away from Camp Phoenix is a little difficult, though...
1. Amity PT I

Amity swept the kitchen floor. She was home for the school season and not feeling happy. Her dad and stepmom were out of town because her stepmom's mother had passed away (which Amity saw on a note left for the pet sitter). Amity doubted they even knew she was there. She had a spare key with her at Camp Phoenix for if she came back. She bought homeschool workbooks and was basically just educating herself since her dad wouldn't pay registration fees for public school.

She set the broom against the wall and opened the pantry. It looked like they were going to be gone for a while considering that the only things left in there were many packets of instant noodles, half a box of crackers, and vanilla cake mix. She sighed and made a mental note to go to the store and use up the little amount of money she had left. She cooked noodles and sat on her phone as she ate. When she finished, she grabbed her bowl and set it in the sink.

Amity turned the faucet on, a thick stream of water bursting forward. She looked around under the sink and grabbed the last bottle of Dawn soap, squirting it into the bowl. The mixture of water and soap mixed and turned frothy, the bubbles eagerly piling high. She turned off the faucet and grabbed the sponge, rubbing the bowl vigorously. She turned the faucet on again, rinsing the soap out. She turned it off yet again and pulled open the dishwasher, which was completely emptied. She stuck her bowl in and slammed the dishwasher shut. She grabbed her phone, turned on her heel, and made her way upstairs.

Amity's door was the same as she remembered. On a blue slip of paper, her name was written in cursive and easily glued on. Doodles she had made in Sharpie from since she was little up until before she left for Camp Phoenix still adorned it. The doorknob was still rusty. She opened the door and grinned happily when she realized that her room was also still the same. The bed was messily made, the baby blue sheets ruffled and uneven, and the cherry red pillow about to fall off the side. The TV was still mounted on the dresser, untouched and dusty. Video game cases littered the ground and her action figures were neatly assorted on her bookshelf. The light hanging down from the ceiling was encased in stain glass, illuminating the room with its bright colors when she flicked the light switch. To the right side of her bed, framed pictures of her and her sister were surrounded with torn-out journal entries stained with tears, the ink smudged. Behind the pictures was a small statue of the goddess Nike, Amity's birth mother. She had draped a necklace over it, the chain golden and adorned with emeralds, a large mystic topaz hanging from it. Cases of candlesticks were stacked against the wall, a box of used and broken crayons from when she was little laying on top of one of the cases. As she was standing in the doorway, her eyes roaming around as she observed her room, the two pitbulls, Custard and Missy darted in. Amity poked her head out of the door, spotting the two cats, Rabbit and Bunny, cuddling. She turned back around to notice that the pitbull puppy, Pocahontas, had come in, too.

Amity smiled and sat on the bed. She started when she heard the front door open and close. _Shit, the pet sitter is here._ Amity shooed Custard, Missy, and Pocahontas out of her room, closing the door quietly. She heard the pet sitter baby-talking. After about ten minutes, Amity heard the door open and close again. She opened one of the cases, pulling out a mint green candlestick. Tears rolled down her face when she saw her sister's initials carved in it. She wiped her face, then left the room. She squatted down to pet Rabbit and Bunny, who immediately burst into a chorus of purrs. She stood up, brushing fur off her shorts, and made her way back downstairs. She checked the fridge, only to find half a block of cheddar cheese, an almost empty tub of cottage cheese, three eggs, a new carton of milk, and a recently-opened jar of jelly. She felt soft fur brush against her leg and looked down to see her third cat, Pandora, looking up at her. Pandora meowed, then took off running. Amity smiled.

She sat down on the leather couch, reaching behind her and tugging at the soft purple blanket. She pulled it over her, fluffed the pillow and propped it up at the end of the couch, laying down and resting her head on it. She switched the TV on, watching it until she fell asleep.

~o~

Amity awoke in the morning, yawning and stretching. She switched the TV off, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. She lied there for a few minutes, then got to her feet. She poured herself a cup of milk and grabbed the cottage cheese. She finished what was left rather quickly, tossing it in the garbage and draining her cup. Still hungry, she pulled chicken-flavored instant noodles out of the pantry.

Once she finished, she scrubbed her cup and bowl, sticking both in the dishwasher, along with the spoon she used to eat the cottage cheese.

She hurried out the door, locking it behind her. She clambered onto her dad's motorcycle, zipping up her jacket and securing her helmet. She grinned as she sped off. Amity kept calm through busy intersections and crowded streets. She passed the funeral home. She tried not to think about it too much, but she still regretted the day that she had to attend her own sister's funeral. She finally made it to the store. She raced inside, determined to make it quick. She pulled out her list to check it.

 _Eggs_

 _Butter_

 _Heavy whipping cream_

 _Bread_

 _Fudge bars_

 _Protein bars_

 _Protein_

 _Shampoo_

 _Conditioner_

 _Body wash_

 _Deodorant_

 _Choc. Chips_

 _Potato chips_

 _Coconut milk_

 _Cane sugar_

 _Decaf coffee_

 _Coffee creamer_

 _Choc. almond milk_

 _Yogurt_

 _Slivered almonds_

 _Peanut butter_

"Good," Amity murmured. She took off towards the front section. She crossed off shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and deodorant. She quickly got everything else, then headed straight for the cash register. The cashier had bright orange and frilly hair down to her waist, a nose ring, and bright green eyes. She worked quickly, throwing the items into the bags.

"That'll be eighty-eight dollars and seventy-five cents," the cashier muttered. Amity pulled out all her money and gave it to the cashier. After paying, she grabbed her stuff and headed back outside.

She stuck the bags into a large basket she brought and took off.

As soon as she got back, she started unloading the groceries. She started when the front door opened and closed. She improvised and stuffed everything under the kitchen table, sliding under it, her breath hitched in her throat. The pet sitter grabbed the dog food and cat food out of the kitchen, turning and leaving, not even noticing Amity and her pile of groceries. Amity let out a sigh of relief as she left. "That was a close one, eh, bud?" She said to Custard, who was giving her a peculiar look. She reached forward and rubbed his neck. He wagged his tail and licked her face, making her giggle.

She slipped into her room. She clambered onto her bed, stacking an empty wooden box on it. She climbed on top of it, unafraid of the rocking. White body paint in her right hand and a paintbrush in her left, she opened the skylight and climbed onto the roof. She sat on the edge, her legs hanging off. Amity hung her head and let the tears flow freely, thinking about her sister. Lilly. She had passed in a car crash.

Amity wiped the tears off her face with her fist, then squirted a large amount of the paint onto the roof. She dabbed the paintbrush in it and started painting her arms. She didn't care what she was painting, it was just abstract. The brush moving delicately across her arms, painting designs she didn't pay attention to, adding little details. Escalating up her arms and to her shoulders. Switching to the other arm. She finished painting and moved to her face. Abstract. Carefree. Her hand going where it wanted to. She finished and abandoned the paint and brush on the roof as she slipped back down through the skylight. She looked at the designs on her body. "Every detail tells a story," she whispered to herself.

She grabbed her phone and noticed a text. From her friend, Valentine.

 _Amityyyyyyyyysan summer is over! you back yet?_

Amity quickly typed a response: _Back! Yes!_

 _Oh, good, Am! I missed you! wanna come over and hang out?_

 _Sure, Val, be there soon._

Amity didn't bother washing the paint off her body. She slipped out the door, slipping on her black jacket and helmet. She climbed onto the motorcycle and took off.

~o~

Valentine opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the henna-like white paint on Amity's body. "You look great, Amity!" She squealed. "Is...the paint dry?"

Amity nodded. Valentine leaned forward and hugged her. "Where were you that whole Summer?" She asked.

Amity grinned sheepishly. "Summer camp."

Valentine giggled. "Oh, that's right! Silly me!" She then looked really confused. "Amity, you're fourteen, right?"

Amity nodded.

"Then, why are you driving a motorcycle...?"

Amity's face turned guilty. "Oh, well, it's the only way to get around...and it's not like anyone notices! I'm good at driving it!"

"But, what if you were caught?"

"I wouldn't be! Trust me!"

"I don't trust you, Amity. But, oh well, guess I have no choice."

"Exactly," Amity purred, stepping inside.

Valentine slammed the door shut. She whirled around. "Tell me the truth," she snarled.

Amity blinked, taken aback. "W-what?"

Valentine took a threatening step forward. "Where were you _actually_ while you were gone?"

Amity bit her lip. "You won't believe me!"

Valentine grabbed her arm. "Amity! Please just tell me! I feel like I have a liar for a friend! I believe in a lot of crazy stuff! I'll believe you!"

Amity pulled her arm away, dropping to her knees and covering her face. "No!"

"Please! Please, Amity! Why won't you tell me?" Valentine pleaded.

"It's none of your business!" Amity shouted, turning her head away.

Valentine shouted, "AMITY!"

Amity's head drooped, defeated. "Fine."

* * *

 **Bowchickawowow. My babeh, Amity. I HAVE FINALLY IMPROVED MY WRITING, THANK GOD. THIS WAS SO HORRENDOUS AT FIRST BECAUSE OF THAT PRAISE THE LAWDS IT'S BETTER NOW *tears of joy***

 **-Jazz**


	2. Jay PT I

Jay stumbled into his house, a soda can in his hand. His little sister, Tulip, squeaked with excitement and raced towards him. Jay set down his soda and embraced her. Tulip was only nine. "I missed you!" She squeaked, then grabbed his arm and drew on it with red marker. Jay laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This is your number!" Tulip said happily. "5123!"

Jay laughed again. "What's it for?"

"Our talent show! When I call your number, you come up to the stage!"

Jay smiled. "I just got back, Tuli. Maybe in a few days. I'm exhausted."

Tulip simply smiled. "Yeah, okay!"

Jay's mother walked out of the kitchen. "Jay, hun! You're back! Do you want some beef stew?"

Jay nodded. "Well, then come eat, hun!" She exclaimed. "Penny! Alexander! Food!"

"Coming, ma-ma!" The twins called, racing into the kitchen.

The five of them sat at the table. The silence was awkward and all Jay could do was sit and stir his stew.

His mother cleared her throat. "So, Jay, how was Camp Phoenix?"

"Great, mom," Jay lied. It hadn't been great. It had been stressful. Very stressful.

His mother smiled. "Great, dear! Did you have fun?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, it was really fun!" He tried not to wince, guilty about lying to his own mother.

She smiled even wider. "Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! Did you make any friends?"

Jay forcefully nodded, clenching his jaw.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, tonight's movie night!" She said happily, clapping her hands. "What movie should we watch?"

"Air Buddies!" Penny said quietly. Alexander and Tulip nodded in agreement. Their mother glanced at Jay.

"Air Buddies is fine," he said with a smile.

"Great! Air Buddies it is!" She said loudly. Alexander and Tulip cheered, while Penny kept calm. "Jay, do you want to finish your stew while we watch?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah."

The other four left before him, but Jay continued to sit in his spot for a second, stirring it more.

"Jay?" Penny whispered, standing in the kitchen doorway. "Are you coming?"

Jay smiled. "Yes, Penny."

Penny looked behind her, then edged closer to him. "You didn't really have fun, did you?" She asked, her large blue-green eyes focused on his face.

Jay shook his head.

Penny shuffled her feet. "We made you muffins," she says quietly, her voice scruffy, almost masculine sounding.

Jay raises his eyebrow. "Oh? What kind?"

"Chocolate chip. They're still your favorite, right?"

"They always will be," he says with a large smile, ruffling her hair.

"Was Camp Phoenix scary?" she asked.

"Yes, Penny, it was. It really was."

~o~

 _"Jay, help me!" Penny screamed as she was dragged into the darkness._

 _"PENNY!" Jay shrieked as he ran forward, trying to help her. He grabbed her hands, looking her in the eyes._

 _"Jay, why didn't you help me when you had the chance?"_

 _"I tried," Jay whispered. "I really tried..."_

~o~

Jay awoke with a start, in a cold sweat. _Where did that dream come from?_ He thought. He slipped out of the room and quietly went into the kitchen. 3:35am. He got a tub of strawberry ice cream out of the freezer. He ripped the lid off and started shoveling it into his mouth, practically inhaling it. He wiped his face and went back to devouring the ice cream, until the kitchen light came on. Startled, he looked up and noticed his mother standing there. She pulled the spoon out of his hands and put it in the dishwasher. She put the lid back on the ice cream, popped it back into the freezer, then grabbed a chicken salad and a fork, setting it down in front of Jay.

"You shouldn't eat sugar on an empty stomach," she said softly, sitting across from him.

He stabbed his fork into the salad, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Stress eating?" she murmured, an understanding look on her face. Jay nodded, a sad look on his face. "Maybe doing soccer this year will help you get your mind off it?"

Jay shrugged. "Maybe," he murmured.

She rested her hand on his cheek. "Can you at least try? For me?"

Jay reluctantly nodded. His mother kissed him on the forehead. "Great...and remember that school starts the day after tomorrow..."

Jay nodded again, finishing his salad. Him and his mother walked out of the kitchen together, heading to their separate rooms.

~o~

Jay woke up again at 10:12am. He got to his feet, stumbling into the kitchen. His mother looked up. "Good morning, Jay! We made hash brow-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jay offered. He opened the door to find a black-haired woman.

She spoke in a thick Russian accent, "I am looking for my daughter, Anastasiya. Have you seen her?"

Jay felt like something was wrong. Her calm demeanor, about her missing daughter? It didn't seem natural. "Uh, n-no, ma'am, I'm sorry."

As he was closing the door, she put her palms on it and forced it open. "She went missing when she was a baby. She has black hair, much like _that_ little girl back there."

Penny, standing behind Jay, took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Anastasiya," she called with a large grin on her face. "Come to mommy!"

Jay slapped her and forced the door shut. He locked it immediately. The woman pounded on the door for six minutes before she finally left.

He went and sat at the table with Penny. "Mom, when can we move out of this damn neighborhood?"

"Soon, hopefully," His mother said with a sigh.

Their neighborhood was strange. People went around claiming to be someone they weren't and it was...creepy. That woman was most likely a kidnapper. Jay then remembered the reports of a Russian woman convincing a little girl that she was her long-lost daughter...and successfully kidnapping her.

Jay shuddered. Even _monsters_ would be better than these...creepy people.


	3. Seraphina PT I

Seraphina was unusually happy. After the whole thing that went down at camp, she was happy to be home. She was bubbly and excited. When her dad was waiting to pick her up, she practically launched herself into the car, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Dad! I love you!"

He smiled and patted her hand. "You're unusually chipper today, Seraphina. Was camp good?"

"At first, yes, but then it turned really terrible and scary, but you know what? I'm _fine_ Dad!"

He frowned at what she said. She slid into the passenger seat, throwing her luggage into the back, and secured her seatbelt. A large smile on her face, she gave her dad the thumbs up. He chuckled and started driving away from the camp.

"So, what happened at camp?" He asked.

"Nothing ya need to know!" She responded, a small, sleepy, placid smile on her face.

She fell asleep halfway through the car ride home. The car was filled with the sounds of blaring rock 'n roll, though she didn't even twitch in her sleep. Her dad smiled at the sight of her sleeping face.

He woke her when they got on to the main highway heading home. He gently shook her. "You want to get something to eat?"

Seraphina shook her head. "No, Dad. I'm not wearing any tanner."

Her dad frowned. He gripped her hand and looked at the differences of their skin. His was nice and tan, while hers was practically paper white. She got it from her mother, Melinoë, the goddess of ghosts. He squeezed her hand gently. "Well, we can at least go through a drive-thru?" He suggested.

She kept silent, then said, "That's what was nice about Camp Phoenix, Dad. Nobody questioned my skin. No one outright said that I look like a weird mutant creature, nobody thought I have some weird abnormal skin disease. I don't exactly know if they thought that I look like an attention whore wearing white body paint. Even if they did think those things, nobody _said_ those things. I would love to stay at Camp for school season, but I love being with you, too. It's just hard having a mother who passes on strange skin to you."

Her dad thought that over for a minute. "I can send you back..." He murmured.

Seraphina shook her head frantically. "No, Dad. It's fine."

"Well, baby girl, you may not have to go to public school, but if it's too much of a pain in the ass just to put it on every day to run errands or go to appointments, I can send you back."

"Dad, no. Now is not the time."

"What's the matter with it?"

"Dad, I'm not going back yet."

"I thought you would want to!"

"Dad, for the love of God, can we shut up about this and just get food?"

Her father fell silent.

She pulled out her phone and looked at her dad. "Can I plug it into the radio so we can listen?"

He nodded. She grabbed the cord and plugged her phone in. She started playing "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace.

He bit his lip. "Seraph, you know this song depresses me."

"But, it's true, Dad."

"Is that how you feel...?"

Seraphina smiled softly and shook her head. "No, Dad. It's true because there are a million people who feel like that. And it's true. But, I have _you,_ Dad. Some people don't have anyone. Anyone at all."

Her father stared at the road, silent.

"You know, you've got a big heart, Phen."

Seraphina blinked. "What? How?"

"Because you care about everybody enough to know that they're lonely. I know you would take care of everyone if you could. You must get that from your mother."

"What? How? How would I get that from the Goddess of Ghosts?"

Her father chuckled. "She takes in lost souls, Phen. I think that speaks for itself."

Seraphina smiled. "Yeah...I guess it does..."

~o~

Seraphina and her father came home to a barking German shepherd. Seraphina's eyes widened. "Dad! You actually got one!"

Her dad smiled. "Yes, Phen. His name is Jolly Roger."

She bent down and gave Jolly Roger a big hug. "Thank you so much, Dad! You're amazing!"

Jolly Roger gave her a suspicious sniff, though started wagging his tail.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around her Dad, squeezing him tightly. He hugged her back, smiling. "Well, I got us a movie, if you want to watch."

She nodded. Her father went into the kitchen, scooping ice cream for the both of them. They sat down and watched their movie, Jolly Roger fast asleep next to them.

~o~

Seraphina woke up before her father. She slipped into the kitchen, opening a container of leftover steak and potatoes. She dumped some onto a plate, popping it into the microwave. She sat at the table, humming quietly as she flipped through her magazine. The microwave started beeping and she pulled out her plate, grasping a fork. She stabbed a potato and popped it in her mouth, chewing as she read one of the stories in the magazine. Before she knew it, she had finished all her leftovers. With a large yawn, she opened the fridge, looking for a can of whipped cream.

She finally found it. Grinning, she pulled it out. She gasped as she heard a woman scream across the street. Her father came out of the hallway. "What was that?"

Their front door flew open as two empousai burst in. Seraphina's father immediately snatched the leash off the chair and clipped it onto Jolly Roger's leash. He and Seraphina raced out the back door, pulling Jolly Roger along. The empousai raced after them.

Seraphina ripped the anklet off of her, watching as it morphed into a sword. She slashed at one of the empousai, who screeched and stumbled backwards, disintegrating into dust as its back hit the ground. The other one hissed, taking a threatening step forward. Seraphina braced herself, holding her sword high, fear barely showing in her squinted green eyes.

The empousai launched herself forward. Seraphina rolled out of the way, but her arm was still slashed. Blood poured down, tinting her paper-white skin. She lifted the sword again, ready to bring it down on the monster's head.

"Seraphina!" Her dad cried. She looked at him. He was against a tree, trying to escape the third empousai who was about to kill him. Jolly Roger was nowhere in sight. Seraphina raced over and killed the monster. She heard a growl-like chuckle behind her. She whipped around, gasping as the other empousai threw itself towards her, ready to kill her.


End file.
